


Guilty Conscience

by Noriko



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: A new path, Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriko/pseuds/Noriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Merrill," Mahariel gasps, and she's really there, the Hero of Ferelden, the Warden Commander. "En'an'sal'en."</em><br/> <br/>[Drabbles set after the quest "A New Path" (in Dragon Age 2), so contains spoilers for Merrill's quests act 3 of Dragon Age 2.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing really angsty scenarios in which Mahariel comes to Sundermount after the clan is killed, and the aftermath of such an event. It went everywhere from Mahariel declaring war against the Champion for his part in the event, to what's shown in this fic. I'm disorganized and awful, so I'm just going to be posting tidbits when I can think of them.

At first, Merrill thinks that she's a new neighbor. It's rare to get visitors, even moreso ones that she hasn't met through Hawke. The other elves in the alienage don't talk to her, so this one must be new, might be friendly. She's about to chirp out a hello when it hits her, and then she wonders how she could have made the mistake at all. City elves don't have vallaslin, and they certainly don't have bows strapped to their backs, or at least not ones carved so intricately, out of Ancestral Heartwood, of all things-

And even with the years that have passed, and with hair so much longer, and a new scar curving over her cheek, she still somehow looks exactly the same. Even though Merrill hasn't ever her look so _wounded_.

"Merrill," Mahariel gasps, and she's really there, the Hero of Ferelden, the Warden Commander. "En'an'sal'en."

Merrill can hardly believe that she's finally seeing her again.

She can tell that Mahariel feels the same, if her roaming eyes are any indication. They flit over her body like those of a mother relieved to find her child well and safe. For one peaceful, beloved moment, she doesn't understand why Mahariel is so relieved to see her. 

The moment doesn't last. Realization crashes down on her like a torrent of ice water, even before Mahariel speaks again.

"The clan, they're all gone. All-" A sob claws its way out of Mahariel's throat. "Thank the Creators you were not there."

 _But I was_ , she doesn't say. She all but drags her clan-mate into her home, Mahariel holding to her like she's afraid that any move might drag away the last of her past. Merrill feels for her, but she can't imagine the pain. She lost her clan once before, left the only home she ever knew- and now she's found no home to return to. 

Merrill's never seen her cry before. She was always so  _strong_ , so brave. The day she left, her chin was held so high, even though she must have been terrified. Now she clings to Merrill with hands even rougher and stronger before, but she's falling apart at the seams. 

And Merrill finds that the great Hero of Ferelden does need her help, after all. She wishes with all her might that she didn't. 


End file.
